24fandomcom-20200223-history
Director's office
The Special Agent in Charge's Office was a personal room assigned to the Special Agent in Charge of a CTU Domestic Unit. The office, located on the second floor of CTU Los Angeles, looked down over the bullpen, allowing the Special Agent to address analysts from a dominant position. It was above the Situation Room. The windows could be dimmed so the agent can have complete privacy if necessary. Agents occuping this office CTU LA Christopher Henderson, Jack Bauer, Alberta Green, George Mason, Tony Almeida, Erin Driscoll, Michelle Dessler, Bill Buchanan, Nadia Yassir. CTU NY Brian Hastings, Chloe O'Brian. Notable events Day 1 During Day 1, Jack Bauer occupied the office. After being briefed by Richard Walsh, he met with George Mason in the room and requested the source for the intel on the Palmer assassination plot. When Mason refused to give the source, Jack shot him with a tranquilizer gun and kept him in the office until he had enough information to blackmail Mason into handing over the source. Later Jack was working in his office when he received a call from Walsh asking for help. Jack armed himself from the cupboard in the room and left CTU. He returned later with evidence that apparently Nina Myers was working against them - he distracted Nina in the office while Jamey Farrell investigated her computer. After confronting Nina he had Jamey show Nina the evidence in the office, but it soon transpired she was innocent. After 4am, Nina transferred her laptop to the office in order to assist Jack in investigating a police suspect. A couple of hours later Jack returned to CTU and set himself up in the office, where Ira Gaines secretly gave him instructions to follow. After swapping a key card that Milo Pressman was working on, Nina came to his office and asked where the real card was. He responded by holding her at gunpoint, giving her a flak jacket from his cupboard and leading her out of the building. Tony Almeida watched CCTV footage of the office and saw what had happened. At around 9:45am, Alberta Green arrived at CTU to take charge and she set herself up in Jack's office. Alberta met Nina in the office and asked where Jack was, but Nina maintained that she didn't know. Green operated out of the office for the next few hours, and after Jack was found spoke with Tony there, asking him to tell Ryan Chappelle that Jack's actions weren't justifiable. Chappelle was in the office when David Palmer arrived, and spoke to Tony over the phone telling him not to let Palmer near Jack. After Jack was reinstated, he went up to his office to change into a shirt. George arrived, telling him Green was back at Division, and the two discuss a sting operation involving Elizabeth Nash. Jack left to go to Palmer's hotel, while George stayed in the office co-ordinating. He heard from Tony that the safe house where Teri and Kim were staying was attacked, and also admonished Jack over the phone for the sting operation going wrong. George then arranged backup at California Plaza for Jack's next lead. Shortly afterwards Tony came to the office to ask for more men to help find the missing women, but George denied it and questioned Tony about his relationship with Nina. George then informed Jack that Teddy Hanlin was running backup, and had to warn Hanlin to stop hassling Jack during the operation. George then left the office to see Jack in person. He arrived back at around 7:45pm and went straight back to Jack's office. He was attempting to get a hold of Chappelle when Teri Bauer entered, asking about her daughter Kim. George reassured her and sent her away. Later Ryan Chappelle called George back and told him to end the situation at 21911 Kipling Avenue in minutes, even if it meant sacrificing Jack. George co-ordinated the raid on the prison facility from the office, finding out that the Drazens had escaped. After Drazen offered CTU a trade of Jack for his son, George spoke to Nina in his office, telling her Chappelle wouldn't agree to the swap. He stayed in the office, arguing with his superiors over the phone, when Teri entered and demanded that he made the trade. He explained that he had no power to, and that was the end of it. However a short while later David Palmer called Mason in his office and told him to do the trade on his own authority and he would get promoted. Mason spoke on the phone to Andre Drazen, agreeing to the trade, before leaving CTU to go through with it. Once he returned to CTU Mason spoke to Nina in the office, before Jack called to tell them his location. Mason then found his network access was being blocked, so came down to ask Tony about it. He had just got back to his office when he saw a news report telling of Palmer's death, so he ran down to tell the rest of CTU. Just before 11pm, Mason calls Nina and Tony up to the office to tell them that Palmer was not really killed in the bombing. After hearing that Jack had killed the Drazens by himself, George went up to his office, blowing off Teri Bauer on the way. He then received a call from Jack telling him that Nina was working against them. George locked down the building before being sent evidence that Nina killed Jamey. Jack urged George to find her before she got away, then hung up. Mason left the office when Nina shot her way through security, and went to the parking garage to find Jack holding her at gunpoint. Day 2 During the first half of Day 2, George Mason was the Special Agent, but the position was taken over by Tony Almeida when Mason became ill with radiation poisoning. Day 3 Tony Almeida occupied the office until the end of the day when he was arrested for treason. Before Day 4 The Special Agent in Charge of CTU LA, Erin Driscoll, fired Jack Bauer because of his former heroin addiction, approximately 15 months prior to Day 4. Day 4 Agent Driscoll occupied the office, but after her departure Bill Buchanan took over. Day 5 At approximately 10:24pm, Audrey Raines signed a statement saying that Bill Buchanan was the reason for CTU's errors, in exchange for the continued employment of Chloe O'Brian. During the Sentox Nerve Gas attack on CTU, Bill Buchanan went up to the office whislt everyone else moved to the Situation Room and the medical room so Chloe O'Brian could seal it off. Day 6 Bill Buchanan occupied this office most of the day until he was fired by Karen Hayes about an incident involving Abu Fayed. Nadia Yassir later took over as special agent in charge. Day 8 In Day 8, the office was occupied by three people: first Brian Hastings, then Chloe O'Brian, and finally Jason Pillar. Background information and notes * There is never a single day where this position is held by one appointed agent. Appearances Category:CTU Category:CTU rooms